Angela O'Haru
"You want me to give Princess Daisy back?, No way, Jose!" - Angela in Super Princess Peach: Ally or Enemy? Angela Marie Harvey-O'Haru is the sweetest daughter of Princess Peach in Super Princess Peach: Ally or Enemy? Who was taught to slay vampires, zombies, werewolves, cyborgs, monsters and demons in the Mushroom Colosseum which is run by Buffy Anne Summers who trained her well. 3rd meeting with Peach and Prince Haru's Passing Peach, Parry and Toadsworth heard a sound of sorrow (which is a mourn), when they got closer, they found out that poor Angela is mourning over Haru's death in the Flower Kingdom (if Midbus didn't have Dark Star spray Haru with Bloat Spurt spray he wouldn't die from illness) and with Blossom's Permission, Peach had no choice but to raise Angela herself. Her past She was born to King Cecil Harvey and Queen Rosa Joanne Farrell in the Kingdom of Baron but she couldn't live there due to Cecil hearing the Tribe of Darkness coming this way to conquer, So Cecil told Rosa to take her and Timothy (Later known as Dimentio) and run out of Baron as fast as she can) Rosa didn't even want either of her children mauled, killed nor destroy, so she delivered Timothy to the Royal Dimentio family of the No-Face Kingdom. Then Rosa magically teleported herself and baby Angela to the Flower Kingdom in the Mushroom Planet (also as "Plit") so she can deliver her to the royal Flower Family until Cackletta and her Minion Dr. Fawful Von Gerakobitz, two members of the Tribe of Darkness were causing an earth quake to happen, making rocks tumble down the hill and kill Rosa and the baby too. but unlike Rosa, Angela servived the attack and they were found by Queen Blossom and her Son, Prince Haru. Before Rosa died, she unconscously told Haru to please take extra care of her "Angela" before her death. 3 years later, Haru brought little orphan Angie to See Princess Peach at her castle and calls her "Mommy". Adopted by Prince Haru, she first met Bowser in the Petaled Forest todays after Angela's 10th birthday and they used to fall in love until Haru caught her flirting, Haru dragged her into her room and grounded her for a month. A month later after she learned a lesson about Jr. being the Son of King Bowser who kidnapped Peach, who was once Haru's Fiancee, she walks towards Jr. and Punches him in a face, dumping him for getting her into trouble with her father. Then the Dark Star event has happened and Midbus had Dark Star spray the bloat spurt disease on Haru with makes him sufficate and perish days later before Peach, Parry and Toadsworth found her weeping for his death. Angie meets Cecil and first battle against Lady Olivia Angela then found Paladin Cecil Harvey slowly dying at the Kingdom of Baron. Before Cecil died. he told Angela "Please. . . Give. . . my father's. . .medallion to. . . my Daughter. . ." Then he died, that's when Olivia found her. She told Angela that old Angie was that Daughter and also told her about Olivia's mother and the Tribe of Darkness invading the land of baron and when Olivia's mom gave Cackletta and Fawful orders to kill both Angie and Rosa, but they failed to kill Angela. Olivia then informed Angela too late that Angela was the Daughter of Cecil Harvey and Cecil didn't notice. "How delightful," She says before the battle between Angela and Olivia has begun. Did you know. . . . . .? *She only got grounded by Haru once for flirting with Bowser Jr. *Besides Dimentio, she does have an older brother which she never knew: his name is Prince Ceodore Harvey.. *She goes to the Super Smash Bros. Video Game Academy for education and to Mushroom Colosseum in Mushroom City for Demon slayer's training. Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Mushroom Knights Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters